


En lo que nos convertimos

by NappingCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NappingCat/pseuds/NappingCat
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde lo de Sherrinford y la vida en el 221B parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. O tan normal como puede considerarse la vida de un adicto a los crímenes y un médico del ejército que se niega a abandonar su nuevo campo de batalla, ambos cuidando de una pequeña y convirtiéndose lentamente en lo que Mary predijo antes de morir.





	En lo que nos convertimos

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fanfic que subo a esta plataforma (y el primero de Sherlock).
> 
> Inspirado en Sherlock y Watson de la serie de TV, propiedad de Moffat y Gatiss, basada a su vez en los entrañables personajes creados por Sir Arhur Conan Doyle.

Era una tarde cualquiera de domingo en el 221B de Baker Street. La Sra. Hudson había servido el té sin siquiera repetir su ya conocido mantra de que “no era su criada”, ya que desde que la pequeña Rosie se quedaba en el departamento parecía hacerlo con gusto.

Jhon Watson, sentado en su butaca de siempre, miraba a su hija por sobre la laptop que descansaba en ese momento en sus piernas, observándola jugar en la alfombra con uno de los recientes regalos de Sherlock: un pequeño estetoscopio de juguete. A pesar de que la etiqueta indicaba que era para niños mayores de 3 años, Sherlock había insistido en que  el juguete era apropiado para ella ya que estimularía su desarrollo, agregando la significativa frase:

- _Así podrá decidir desde pequeña si quiere ser una doctora como su padre_.

Eso definitivamente había llegado al corazón del médico del ejército, quien ahora veía a su hija examinar a  sus muñecas, tal cual como él le había enseñado a usar el estetoscopio.

Jhon levantó la vista para encontrar a Sherlock mirando a también a Rosie, con esa mezcla de orgullo y curiosidad, como si la pequeña fuera un caso de estudio con un resultado particularmente interesante. En ese instante el ojiazul alzó su rostro, probablemente sintiendo los ojos del rubio sobre él, encontrándose ambas miradas y sonriéndose con la complicidad que habían desarrollado por años y que en los últimos meses había alcanzado nuevos niveles.

Su línea de pensamiento se desvió entonces a lo que había sido de su vida los últimos meses, luego de Sherrinford.

 

Apenas habían vuelto a Londres, en un tácito acuerdo habían comenzado a trabajar en el piso que había quedado destruido tras la explosión de la granada enviada por Eurus. Si bien habían contratado gente para ello (pagados por Mycroft, quien guiado por un sentimiento de culpa se había ofrecido solícitamente a financiar la reconstrucción), Sherlock y él habían cooperado mano a mano en la limpieza y remodelación del apartamento.

La Sra. Hudson había ido a pasar unos días donde una prima, con el fin de olvidar el shock que había supuesto tamaña explosión de la que salvó gracias al pronto auxilio de Mycroft (a quien había dejado de considerar un reptil desde que la sacó en brazos del maltrecho apartamento, en medio de una nube de polvo).

Debido a esto, los primeros días Sherlock se había hospedado en un hotel, mientras el 221B era reparado. Al tercer día, tras mucho pensarlo, Jhon lo había invitado a quedarse con él al pequeño piso donde habitaba junto con Rosie.

El detective se había mostrado sorprendido, pero había aceptado la invitación a pesar de que en el hotel tenía más comodidades que en la humilde vivienda que su amigo lo ofrecía. Pero precisamente ahí estaba la razón de aceptar aquello. Jhon, su amigo, lo estaba invitando. Después de casi perderlo debido al insano juego de Eurus, Sherlock se aferraba a cualquier muestra de perdón que el médico pudiera darle.

Esa primera noche comenzó siendo incómoda. Jhon estaba poniendo de su parte para voltear la página y comenzar un nuevo capítulo con Sherlock. Mary lo había alentado en aquel último video a que se reconciliara con el detective y siguiera adelante con su vida. Al parecer, ella lo conocía tan bien como para saber que a Jhon le costaría perdonarlo pero que finalmente lo haría, porque ese parecía ser el único camino.

Por más enfadado que hubiese estado con Sherlock, lo vivido en los últimos días en Sherrinford le había hecho recordar lo mucho que valoraba a ese hombre, al punto de arriesgar la vida por él de ser necesario. Porque finalmente, lo que hacía, el entregarse de esa forma al peligro no era solo por la sed de aventuras que arrastraba desde que había dejado la guerra, sino que era por el detective, siempre había sido por él.

Es por esto que había ofrecido a Sherlock quedarse en su departamento, aunque no estaba seguro si aceptaría. Finalmente así había sido y ahí estaba Jhon, acondicionando la cama de la pequeña habitación de invitados, mientras Sherlock lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

- _Lo siento, sé que no será tan cómodo como el piso de Baker, pero bueno…_

Dejó en el aire la frase, porque ¿qué más podía decir? Que no quería dejarlo solo después de lo de Eurus, que no quería quedarse solo tampoco, pues Rosie se quedaba esa noche con Harry (quien había encontrado en la niña un motivo para mantener su sobriedad). Podría haberle dicho tantas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Aun así, aunque ambos se sentían algo cohibidos, había una sensación de serenidad que hacía presagiar la reconciliación, sobre todo después de haber visto aquella tarde el video de Mary.

- _Es suficiente para mí, Jhon. Más de lo que merezco, realmente._

Sherlock respondió en un tono bajo, acercándose al mayor cuando éste hubo terminado con la cama, deteniéndose a poca distancia y mirándolo desde arriba con una mezcla de incertidumbre, cansancio y algo parecido a la esperanza.

- _Bien… Debes estar cansado, después de todo… -_ Jhon parecía tener dificultad para terminar sus frases, inseguro aún de cómo seguir sus conversaciones con Sherlock. ¿Debía hablar con él sobre el miedo que había sentido a perderlo? ¿O debían conversar de las implicancias de las palabras de su difunta esposa? Antes de que pudiera decidirse, sintió la mano del detective sobre su hombro izquierdo. Llevó la vista a aquella mano y luego de vuelta al rostro del más alto, sosteniendo su mirada a la espera  de las palabras que parecían estar a punto de salir. Pero estas no llegaron. En su lugar, la mano de Sherlock se movió hasta su espalda, mientras se acercaba un paso más a él para rodearlo en un suave y cauto abrazo, como si temiera que Jhon se librara en cualquier momento de aquel inesperado contacto.

Pero Jhon no se alejó, por el contrario, respondió el gesto, pasando los brazos por debajo de los del más alto y rodeando su torso, estrechándolo suave pero firmemente entre sus brazos. El más joven entonces pareció destensarse y, soltando un pequeño suspiro, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del médico, recargando parte de su peso en él, en una muestra de confianza (que en otro momento hubiera llamado debilidad) que no mostraría a ningún otro.

- _¿Todo estará bien ahora, Jhon?_

_-No lo sé. Tú eres el de las deducciones, así que tú deberías decírmelo._

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa tímida, pero que les hacía presagiar que efectivamente todo mejoraría, al menos en lo que a su relación se refería.

- _Como te habrás dado cuenta, parece que no lo sé todo, Jhon, al menos no todo el tiempo._

_-Está bien. Aun así eres increíble –_ respondió el doctor con sinceridad, hablando en el mismo tono bajo que mantenía Sherlock.

Ante esto el detective levantó la cabeza, mirando a Jhon, a _su_ Jhon, a los ojos, a la corta distancia a la que se mantenían sus cuerpos aun abrazados. Lo vio fijamente, sosteniendo por largos segundos aquella transparente mirada, llevando luego la vista al resto de su rostro: las ojeras que aún no se iban del todo luego de la vorágine de los últimos días, la nariz, los finos labios y las mejillas que parecían curiosamente sonrojadas (Sherlock ya deducía el porqué), que completaban una expresión que en ese instante se le antojó sumamente tierna. Sin mucho pensarlo, se acercó hasta posar los labios sobre la mejilla de Jhon, en un gesto que sorprendió al rubio y que removió algo en su interior.

Los labios de Sherlock se sentían tibios y suaves, y echó de menos el contacto cuando el menor de los Holmes se separó finalmente de él.

El detective lo miraba expectante, como esperando su reacción. Leyó rápidamente la expresión del mayor, no encontrando ninguna señal de disgusto, más bien un atisbo de sonrisa y una dulzura en su mirada que solo le había visto dirigir a Mary. Y aunque al pensar en ella en ese momento sentía que la traicionaba, se acercó nuevamente al rostro del doctor, besando esta vez más cerca de la comisura de los labios del contrario, apagando a propósito todas las alertas que su incansable cerebro le enviaba, tales como que aquello no estaba bien, que los amigos no eran tan cariñosos y que Jhon en cualquier momento lo alejaría y lo mandaría de vuelta a su hotel en mitad de la noche. Pero Watson parecía estar en el mismo trance que él. El doctor había entrecerrado los ojos y al sentir que aquella boca se separaba nuevamente de su rostro volteó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros, suspirando el uno sobre el otro.

Y lo inevitable pasó. La duda y vacilación terminó cuando Sherlock se inclinó un poco más, su boca encontrándose con la de Jhon en un tímido contacto, los ojos de ambos cerrándose lentamente, concentrándose en aquel tibio y casto beso.

Jhon se sorprendería más tarde al recordar lo natural que se había sentido aquello. Esos labios que se presionaban contra los suyos lo hicieron olvidarse por un momento de Mary, del dolor y de que (en sus propias palabras) él no era gay. En ese momento solo podía pensar en lo correcto que se sentía aquello, sin cuestionamientos, tal y como cuando jaló el gatillo para salvar al detective cuando apenas lo había conocido.

Lamentablemente, el contacto no fue largo. Unos segundos después el rubio sintió aquellos labios alejarse y abrió entonces los ojos, encontrándose con la clara mirada del detective, que lo veía con un dejo de miedo que él se encargó de tranquilizar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock exhaló el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones debido a la expectación y se permitió acariciar cortamente la espalda del doctor antes de soltar a aquel de su abrazo, alejándose un paso al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas calentarse suavemente.

- _Gracias… Por la cama, me refiero. Por dejar que me quede aquí –_ murmuró aún nervioso, casi tanto como cuando supo que tenía una hermana. En esa ocasión había sentido que no tenía pleno control de su vida, al ser manipulado por Mycroft; esta vez, sentía que no tenía control sobre sus sentimientos por el doctor, pero al parecer estos no eran ignorados por Watson si le había correspondido el beso, ¿verdad?

- _Sabes que no te dejaría solo, Sherlock –_ respondió el doctor, quizá dándole a entender con esas palabras un significado mucho más profundo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar al otro.

Y es así como transcurridos los días y las semanas, el lazo de amistad entre ambos convertido en algo más. Si bien, luego de los meses pasados, aún no le ponían nombre a esa relación, aquel primer beso fue solo el inicio de muchos otros. Besos castos al principio, compartidos al cobijo de la noche, luego de dejar dormida a Rosie. Besos dulces y profundos luego, cuando volvieron a la intimidad de Baker Street.

 

- _¿En qué piensas?_

John sacó a Sherlock de sus recuerdos, observándolo fijo mientras Rosie seguía jugando en la alfombra entre ellos.

- _En nosotros –_ contestó el detective, siempre directo-. _En qué nos hemos convertido._

Jhon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que se levantaba de su cómoda butaca para ir a sentarse al sofá, junto al menor, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

- _En compañeros, si te parece bien que elija esa palabra –_ el detective sonrió ante la respuesta del otro, una palabra con un significado mucho más profundo del aparente. Compañeros no solo de piso o de trabajo, si no de vida, una vida que habían elegido seguir juntos.

- _Me parece perfecto –_ sonrió Sherlock.

La vida con John le parecía perfecta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Como siempre, los fanfics en mi mente parecen mucho mejores que cuando los escribo, pero espero que de todas formas lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Sus opiniones son bienvenidas, así que no duden en comentar!


End file.
